Sonic the Hedgehog vs Bubsy the Bobcat
|-| Pikart767= Sonic the Hedgehog vs Bubsy the Bobcat '''is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and is done in celebration (if that is the right word) of Bubsy returning after over 20 years. Description Sega vs Accolade! It's a battle of two iconic, cocky, egotistical and quick mascots originating waaaaaay back from the 90s! In a battle of the original vs the copy cat, which anthropomorphic mascot will make it out alive in the end? Interlude Wiz: It's the 90s, and every gaming company is trying their best to rival Nintendo's hit mascot with their own. '''Boomstick: To attract the money from the parent's wallets, these mascots needed to have pursonality. Wiz: ...Boomstick, no, stop. It's just the interlude, we don't need to be starting with the bad puns already. Boomstick: Oh come on, it's a special occasion! We're using the character who taught me my beginnings of my wonderful puns back when I was a little Boomstick! Wiz: Ugh. Anyways, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega's Blue Blur of a Mascot. Boomstick: And Bubsy the Bobcat, Accolades Catastrophic pun machine! Wiz: Will you please stop with the puns already!? I'm already annoyed by them! Boomstick: Never! In fact, I'm putting in a counter for the amount of puns i'm going to be making this episode! ''' Wiz: Oh god no! '''Boomstick: Too late! Bad Pun Counter: 2 Sonic the Hedgehog Eggman's Theme - Sonic Unleashed Wiz: One day on the planet Mobius, the evil scientist Dr. Ivo Robotnik attacked, hellbent on ruling the world and turning organic life into his mechanical slaves, named the Badniks. Boomstick: However, before the evil doctor could get total domination, a certain someone stepped into the picture, and causing many, many failed schemes in the future. ' ''Dr. Robotnik: I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! Green Hill Zone (Act 1) - Sonic Mania Wiz: Enter Sonic the Hedgehog, an inhabitant of the island who didn't really appreciate Dr. Robotnik's plans of world domination and creating Eggmanland. '''Boomstick: Aka, Disneyland, except modeled off the fat man, made to be 100% more evil, and has less casualties involved. Wiz: The Blue Blur took it upon himself, crossing hills and labyrinths to take out Robotnik's forces, and stop the mad scientist... and then doing so again, and then again, and then Robotnik got a dumb name change into Dr. Eggman, before getting stopped again, and then again... yeah you get the point. Boomstick: Seriously, why would you change your name into what is essentially breakfast food-item mascot! I want to be threatened, not sold egg products! Wiz: Regardless, Sonic would have never been able to do any of this without his innate speed, being literally titled the fastest thing live for a reason. Boomstick: He's literally weaponized his speed, and revolves his entire fighting style around it! Being a show-off, he tends to show off and utilize flash moves, mainly in his numerous break dancing techniques. Plus being a hedgehog, he can curl up into a ball and utilize his spines to become a living saw of death! Wiz: Sonic's biggest application of this is his multitude of Spin Attack techniques. The Spin Jump is a leaping spin attack, or his Homing Attack technique, utilizing his speed to home into his targets in a flash, which can also be charged up to deal more damage and take out multiple targets in quicker succession. Boomstick: With the Insta-Shield, he can even create a short-time shield that reflects minor projectiles and and protects him from damage momentarily, all while increasing his range. Or he can even bounce himself like a bouncy ball to gain further heights with the Bound Jump. But his easily most known application of the Spin Attack is the Spindash. Wiz: On it's own, Sonic can rev-up a Spin Attack to reach high speeds in an instant with this technique, but Sonic has adapted various variations of the Spindash into his moveset. Boomstick: He learned how to rev it in the air, allowing him to maintain his speeds even after landing with the Drop Dash, send out a large shockwave projectile with the Sonic Wave, and even could use an aerial version called the Sonic Storm. Wiz: But his most powerful technique is definitely the Light Speed Attack. After obtaining the Ancient Light, Sonic was able to adapt another technique, the Light Speed Dash, into an offensive variation. When charging a spindash for period of time, Sonic is able to use a extremely potent Homing Attack that strikes everything in at a nearby radius at a speed that literally breaches the speed of light. Hell, with the Crystal Ring, Sonic could charge it in less time as well. Boomstick: But he doesn't just have spin moves, he has a handful of other useful techniques, like the Super Peel-Out, which can get him into his top speed in an instant when fully charged. There's also the Flying Kick, which allows him to kick a foe to make it drop it's guard, or even knock it into other enemies. Wiz: Sonic can also use the Somersault Kick, which releases a projectile energy that can stun foes for a moment of time. However, this same projectile is able to be deflected, and it might not work if said target is strong enough. Boomstick: Sonic seriously has a TON of different spinning moves, but spinning isn't all he can do. By vibrating his molecules at supersonic speed, he can SOMEHOW recover damage in battle. Wiz, does science even work like that?! Wiz: Nooooope. Not at all. Anyways, with the Flame Ring, he is able to utilize flames to boost the power of his attacks with flames. Plus, with the Magic Hands, he is able to grab and trap opponents down into the palm of his hands, down into a small ball projectile, effectively incapacitating most foes. Boomstick: That isn't all the blue blur has at the table, as he holds several shields and item monitors at his disposal. The Flame Shield gives him a midair flaming dash and immunity to fire, the Wiz: The Thunder and Magnet shields attract rings and presumably other magnetic objects, alongside giving him immunity to electric attacks.' ' Boomstick: And the Bubble Shield gives him a bouncing attack and makes him immune to his biggest weakness... water. Wiz: On that mention, we should mention that well... despite hedgehogs being good swimmers in real life, Sonic can't swim. Boomstick: I mean, later on he has developed a variation of the Spin Jump that allows him to gain much more height underwater, but, he still falls like a brick when met with the damn thing! Bubsy the Bobcat Fight! Results |-| RatedMforMario= SONIC VS BUBSY.jpg|Season 1 thumbnail|linktext=Original Sonic VS Bubsy RatedMforMario.png|Current |linktext=Current thumbnail Sonic VS Bubsy is a What-if? episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Sonic the Hedgehog, mascot of 'SEGA' and Bubsy the Bobcat, the mascot of Accolade in a fight between anthropomorphic animal mascots. Description SEGA VS Accolade! Which rad animal mascot will emerge victorious? Interlude Wiz: The 90's...when video games were at their best, trying to overthrow Mario's newfound empire... Boomstick: And they gave us mascots. TONS AND TONS OF MASCOTS. Wiz: Like Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA's response to Mario... Boomstick: And Bubsy, Accolade's response to...He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE! Sonic Wiz: In an alternate universe, where humans and anthropomorphic animals co-exist in peace, an evil scientist by the name of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, was hellbent on dominating the world until a certain blue streak sped by. This was Sonic the Hedgehog! Boomstick: But to take down Eggman wasn't so easy! Sonic better have something to prepare for his battles with Eggman right? Wiz: That's right, Sonic is a self-taught martial artist, but there's more to him than that, and of course, it's his speed. Sonic is extremely fast, being faster than light. See, the speed of light sits at a whopping 186,282.4 miles per second! Sonic has outran black holes, dodged meteors, and so much more! Taking all this in Sonic's speed sits at 2,567,864 MPH! That's almost as fast as the Flash! 'Boomstick: But he's also needed some help throughout the years! Like his flame-shield, protecting him from all kinds of fire attacks! Then there's the lightning shield, giving him an extra jump and can pull all rings in sight! Wiz: Then there's the bubble-shield, which can deflect all sorts of projectiles and grants him underwater breathing and an extra bounce! Boomstick: Yeah, Sonic can't swim. But he can run on water right? Popup: Contrary to popular belief, hedgehogs are natural swimmers Wiz: Well, of course! Not to mention his forms but his most powerful form is Hyper Sonic. Sure, one might argue that Sonic's strongest form is Super Sonic, but Sonic's strongest canon game form is Hyper Sonic. All his abilities have been significantly upgraded especially his speed! As Hyper, his power possibly multiplies by 4 due to Super Sonic being twice as powerful as base form Sonic and Hyper Sonic is pretty much Super Sonic's own Super Sonic. This means that as hyper, his speed is at 10,271,456 MPH! Boomstick: Holy shit! That's faster than when I grab a new beer! Wiz: Sonic has defeated Eggman, Shadow the Hedgehog, the A.I. learning robot Emerel, Perfect Chaos, Mephiles the Dark, Infinite and even Mario in the Olympics! Boomstick: Mobius can rest easy when Sonic's speeding by! Infinite: I'll show you how outclassed you really are! Sonic: I'm in a class all my own! Time to put-up or shut up, Infinite! Bubsy Wiz: What could possibly go wrong with THIS guy? Boomstick: Lemme get my shotgun Wiz: Bubsy Bobcat was just your...average bobcat until one day, the Woolies found Bubsy's collection of yarn and decided to just straight up steal it from him! Boomstick: Where have I seen THAT plot before? DK shows up on the bottom right of the screen Wiz: Anyway, Bubsy has a few unique abilities, like abilities that a bobcat shouldn't even have! Bubsy can apparently glide in the air and jump surprisingly high! Bubsy is also quite speedy being able to run about....90 miles per hour. That's about 3 times the average to speed of an average bobcat. Bubsy also has some strong claws, like his namesake. Booomstick: Yeah but his durability is shit! Wiz: Sure, he's not tough but he can certainly hold his own against giant aliens! He surprisingly took down many foes despite his disadvantages! And just because his durability isn't great, he can somehow manage to pull through! Well...it's almost time for the fight so....what could POSSIBLY go wrong? Fight Sonic speeds by Bubsy's house but stops when he finds Bubsy sleeping in the way Sonic: Hey pal, could ya move? I got places to be! Bubsy: Yeah, you'll be going to my stuffed trophy collection Sonic: Okay pal, I didn't want to start a fight but if that's what you want, I'm down! FIGHT! Bubsy lunges towards Sonic with his claws out but Sonic dodges and tries to attack Bubsy but Bubsy dodges quickly. Bubsy starts to scratch Sonic and jumping on him. Sonic then punches Bubsy in the stomach and throws him down on the ground and spins on his back. Bubsy and Sonic then trade blow for blow, with Bubsy punching Sonic in the stomach and Sonic punching Bubsy in the face. Sonic then uses his Bubble Shield to try and stomp on Bubsy, but the annoying bobcat manages to dodge the Blue Blur's efforts. Bubsy manages to destroy Sonic's Bubble Shield and scratches him multiple times. Bubsy scratches him multiple times before kicking Sonic in the head and punching him a few more times. Sonic, now angry, uses the Chaos Emeralds to to transform into Super Sonic. Sonic: Now I'll show you! Sonic then attacks Bubsy, dashing everywhere around him and passing him with punches and kicks. Sonic then uses the Master Emerald to make the Chaos Emeralds turn into the Super Emeralds and turns himself into the powerful Hyper Sonic. Bubsy: Oh shoot... Bubsy then starts running and hiding in various houses that belong to his enemies, the Woolies. Sonic then decides to tease Bubsy before finishing him off, so he pretends he can't find him. Sonic: Gee, I wonder where he could've gone.... Bubsy then starts running and entering different worlds but kept getting found by Sonic in each one. Once in the Mushroom Kingdom, trying to pass as a innocent Mushroom Kingdom citizen, Once in Wumpa Island being set on fire due to Crash's battle with Cortex, and once in Green Hill Zone. Bubsy: I swear, if he finds me one more time, I'll-'' Sonic: You'll what? Sonic then finds Bubsy and starts attacking him, sending Bubsy flying into a house's wall. However Bubsy pops out and glides towards Sonic and manages to to scratch him. Sonic, ready to end the fight, is about to punch Bubsy but his Hyper form has disappeared. Sonic then grabs Bubsy's foot and then they both fall, trying to punch and strangle each other. Sonic: Okay buddy.... I'm getting really pissed now... ''Bubsy: Look, I-I...I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE! Sonic: Too bad pal! Sonic pulls out his Flame Shield and uses his fire dash past Bubsy, incinerating the bobcat and kicks off the head of Bubsy's burnt corpse. Sonic lands, and looks at the mess that was left by Bubsy's corpse. Sonic: Damn..who was that guy? KO! Sonic then continues his run, while Mario, Crash and Pac-Man come across Bubsy's corpse, shocked at the sight with Mario just staring, Crash freaking out and Pac-Man throwing up. Conclusion Boomstick: That seems a bit overkill... Wiz: This battle was a stomp, but it was much closer than you think! Sonic obviously had the speed and durability advantage, but Bubsy's thinking was enough to buy him some time to survive. However, Sonic was smarter and it was just a matter of time before he took out the bobcat in a single hit. Boomstick: Looks like Bubsy was burned! Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Pikart767 Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year